japesquiseifandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Ebooks-Top 100-Downloads grátis
187.18.199.146 15h04min de 14 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC)Top 100 EBooks ontem #A Tale of Two Cities de Charles Dickens (2436) #A canção Meu Paddle Canta por E. Johnson Paulino (1104) #Um Conto de Natal de Charles Dickens (1075) #O Kama Sutra de Vatsyayana por Vatsyayana (889) #Aventuras de Huckleberry Finn Mark Twain pelo (706) #As Aventuras de Sherlock Holmes de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (660) #Como analisar Pessoas on Sight por Bento Lincoln Elsie e Bento Paine Ralph (616) #Orgulho e Preconceito, de Jane Austen (520) #Os cadernos de Leonardo da Vinci - Complete por Leonardo da Vinci (498) #A Máquina do Tempo de HG Wells (433) #A Tale of Two Cities de Charles Dickens (425) #A Arte da Guerra de Sunzi (417) #Ulisses, de James Joyce (402) #Aventuras de Alice no País das Maravilhas por Lewis Carroll (391) #Adversário Secreto Agatha Christie (355) #As Aventuras de Tom Sawyer de Mark Twain (339) #Drácula de Bram Stoker (336) #O Príncipe de Nicolau Maquiavel (328) #Mitos e Lendas da Grécia Antiga e Roma por Berens EM (322) #Grimm Fairy Tales por Jacob Grimm e Wilhelm Grimm (317) #Moby Dick, ou a baleia, de Herman Melville (315) #Morro dos Ventos Uivantes por Emily Brontë (297) #As Obras Completas de William Shakespeare William Shakespeare (293) #Metamorfose de Franz Kafka (292) #O Testamento da Bíblia, Velho e Novo, Versão do Rei James (290) #O Conde de Monte Cristo de Alexandre Dumas pai (288) #Guerra e Paz por Graf Leo Tolstoy (280) #Atrás da Porta Verde por Mildred Wirt A. (267) #O Misterioso Caso de Styles Agatha Christie (266) #Frankenstein de Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley (265) #Grandes Esperanças Charles Dickens (263) #Twas a noite antes do Natal, Clement Clarke Moore (262) #A Guerra dos Mundos de HG Wells (243) #Leaves of Grass de Walt Whitman (243) #As negociações de Sharkey Capitão de A. Conan Doyle (238) #O Retrato de Dorian Gray de Oscar Wilde (237) #Jane Eyre de Charlotte Bronte (235) #Paradise Lost por John Milton (229) #Vinte e quatro histórias incomuns para meninos e meninas por Anna Cogswell Tyler (221) #Max und Moritz de Wilhelm Busch (219) #The Raven por Edgar Allan Poe (218) #A Ilha do Tesouro por Robert Louis Stevenson (218) #Les Misérables de Victor Hugo (217) #A caixa errada por Lloyd Osbourne e Robert Louis Stevenson (210) #Emma, de Jane Austen (206) #Dom Quixote de Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra (206) #As Viagens de Gulliver de Jonathan Swift (203) #A Divina Comédia de Dante, ilustrado por Dante Alighieri (201) #A Importância de Ser Sincero por Oscar Wilde (193) #Através do Espelho, de Lewis Carroll (193) #Além do Bem e do Mal Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche (186) #Peter Pan de JM Barrie (184) #O Mágico de Oz por L. Frank Baum (183) #Novelas cortas por Pedro Antonio de Alarcón (182) #A República de Platão (181) #Walden de Henry David Thoreau (179) #A História do Declínio e Queda do Império Romano, por Edward Gibbon (179) #Um Estudo em Vermelho de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (178) #Os Três Mosqueteiros de Alexandre Dumas pai (174) #Dois anos antes do mastro por Richard Henry Dana (173) #The Call of the Wild de Jack London (173) #As Memórias de Sherlock Holmes de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (173) #As obras de Edgar Allan Poe - Volume 1 por Edgar Allan Poe (172) #Oliver Twist de Charles Dickens (168) #Prestuplenie i nakazanie. Inglês por Fyodor Dostoyevsky (168) #My Man Jeeves por PG Wodehouse (167) #O Livro da Selva de Rudyard Kipling (165) #Dublinenses, de James Joyce (165) #Anna Karenina por Graf Leo Tolstoy (163) #Sidarta por Hermann Hesse (160) #Volta ao Mundo em 80 Dias de Júlio Verne (155) #O Manifesto Comunista, Friedrich Engels e Karl Marx (153) #David Copperfield de Charles Dickens (149) #Anne of Green Gables de LM Montgomery (148) #Os Contos de Canterbury, e Outros Poemas de Geoffrey Chaucer (147) #Enciclopédia de Tricô, por Thérèse de Dillmont (146) #Tractatus Logico-Philosophicus de Ludwig Wittgenstein (146) #Persuasão, de Jane Austen (146) #中国 十大 禁书 国色天香 之 por cento 16. Jingsuo Wu (146) #Doctrina Christiana por Anonymous (144) #Fedra. Inglês por Jean Racine (144) #The Legend of Sleepy Hollow por Washington Irving (144) #A menina que foi ensinado pela experiência por Anonymous (144) #Uma Investigação sobre a Natureza e as Causas da Riqueza das Nações, de Adam Smith (143) #O Coração das Trevas de Joseph Conrad (140) #Uma modesta proposta por Jonathan Swift (140) #Underground por Dreyfus Suelette (139) #O Presente dos Magos por Henry O. (137) #Como viver em 24 horas por dia por Arnold Bennett (135) #Um Conto de Natal de Charles Dickens (133) #O Processo de Franz Kafka (132) #Adoráveis Mulheres por Louisa May Alcott (132) #Sensibilidade e Bom Senso por Jane Austen (132) #Os Filhos de Odin por Padraic Colum (131) #Nós, emendas e trabalho da corda por Verrill Hyatt A. (131) #The Tale of Peter Rabbit Beatrix Potter pelo (130) #Os Irmãos Karamazov por Fyodor Dostoyevsky (126) #Assim falou Zaratustra Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche (122) #A Prática ea Ciência de Desenho por Harold Speed (118) #Dom Quixote de Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra (118)